


To love and be loved

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max and Daniel had fallen asleep next to him rather quickly, one of Dan’s arms slung over Max’s waist, the Dutchman laying in between Dan and Charles. It hadn’t taken long before Max had rolled over and curled into Daniel, leaving Charles all by himself.And Charles could not fall asleep, for his chest still hurt and his lungs felt as if there was not enough air filling them. The tight feeling made his anxiety only intensify, and Charles felt sick. No one wanted him, no one loved him, they only wanted his body.Max and Daniel invite Charles over to spend the evening with them. Charles thinks it's just about sex, but Max and Daniel prove him wrong.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	To love and be loved

**Author's Note:**

> I had like a million requests and prompts, panicked, and wrote this instead.
> 
> I've been wanting to write more about the three of these together for quite some time, and this angsty kind of prompt definitely fits them well!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Charles laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. His mind was going a million miles an hour even though he should be asleep. It mostly had to do with the two men fast asleep next to him, both breathing deeply as they laid curled together. Neither of them seeming to be aware of Charles anymore, and Charles had never felt more alone.

It had been different a few hours before, when Daniel had come to his hotel room, the Aussie his smiling, teasing self and immediately pushing past Charles to flop down face first on the bed. Charles, not wanting to be outdone, had let himself fall on top of the Renault driver, chuckling into Daniel’s hair as the Aussie groaned dramatically. 

Daniel had somehow wrestled himself around under Charles, which meant Charles was now straddling the Aussie’s waist. The Aussie was smiling, and the smile alone was enough for Charles to know there was an ulterior motive.

“I’m meeting up with Max tonight.” Daniel said. “We would like it if you would join us.” he added. Charles felt a pang of jealousy when Daniel spoke about Max, although he was unsure which of the two men he was most jealous of. Daniel gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Charles’s face.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to. It’s just… We would like you to be there.” he soothed gently. Charles swallowed thickly.

“What are your plans?” he asked, even though he knew fully well what they wanted him for, the only thing anyone would want him for. Daniel smiled softly.

“Nothing set. We’ll see what happens. And what you want.” he said. Charles crawled off Daniel, draping himself over the mattress next to the Aussie in a way which he hoped would hide his anxiousness.

“Okay.” he muttered, shrugging as if he didn’t care.

In fact, he very much cared. About Daniel, about Max, about being close to someone…

Daniel interrupted his thoughts by leaning in and pressing a kiss very close to Charles’s lips.

“Great, I’ll go tell Max. See you around 8?” he asked. Charles nodding, faking a smile.

“You better get him ready.” he purred, even though on the inside he felt like crying. Daniel grinned his 1000 Watt grin.

“We’ll be waiting.”

Charles had kept his word, of course. Getting himself ready and even opening himself up already so he wouldn’t have to rely on Daniel and Max to do that. He felt that was something very intimate, and he wasn’t sure if he could let either of the other men do it without falling apart. 

He only wore loose track pants and a tight black shirt over his boxers, ruffling up his hair and biting his lips a little to make sure there was no denying he looked _seductive._

When he looked like this, no one would bother asking how he felt. And that was just what he wanted.

Charles arrived at Daniel’s room a little past 8, to make sure the two men had been waiting for him. It was Max who opened the door, the Dutchman just in his boxers and a loose Renault shirt, his lips already kiss swollen. Charles smirked.

“Bonjour.” he purred. Max grinned and took his arm, pulling him into the room and then into a hug once the door had closed behind them. Charles had hugged back, letting out a sigh at the gentle contact.

“I’m glad you’re here!” Max said then, leading him along to the bed, where Daniel was laying already. The Aussie hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt, and the tattoos peeking up from under the edge of Daniel’s boxers were definitely a sight. 

Charles crawled onto the covers without hesitation, rolling onto his back and resting on his elbows. He quirked an eyebrow up at the other men.

“Well, are we going to do this or not? Cos there is lube on my ass and it’s getting uncomfortable.” he purred. Max exchanged a glance with Daniel and then smiled at Charles, crawling onto the bed and leaning over Charles a little.

“Are you sure? We can wait if you want. Daniel found this movie abou-” Max was silenced when Charles brought their lips together, sloppily licking into Max’s mouth as the Dutchman’s breathing hitched. Charles pulled away after a moment, gasping as Max leaned down to press kisses along the line of his neck.

“Are you going to join us or not?” he asked Daniel with a elegantly raised brow. Dan snorted and scrambled closer instantly, one hand curling into Charles’s soft hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. Charles tried to deepen it instantly again, but Daniel seemed more hesitant to do so.

“We are not in a hurry.” he said softly as he pulled away from Charles’s lips. Charles huffed.

“You’re getting slow old man.” he answered, nails scratching along Daniel’s spine. Daniel sighed, but then leaned in to bring their mouth together once more.

From there, it was a blur of kisses and heated touches, Charles laying sprawled back on the covers as Max thrusted into him. Daniel was knelt near his head, his cock in Charles’s mouth, and Charles tried to do his best to remain sexy with all the touches and affection. 

On a certain moment, he closed his eyes, and imagined that they were doing this out of love. That not only Max or Daniel, but both of them actually wanted to be with him. But he knew that was not true, and it made his chest hurt.

There was no denying the sex was good, but afterwards, Charles felt empty inside, feeling as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. Max and Daniel had fallen asleep next to him rather quickly, one of Dan’s arms slung over Max’s waist, the Dutchman laying in between Dan and Charles. It hadn’t taken long before Max had rolled over and curled into Daniel, leaving Charles all by himself.

And Charles could not fall asleep, for his chest still hurt and his lungs felt as if there was not enough air filling them. The tight feeling made his anxiety only intensify, and Charles felt sick. No one wanted him, no one loved him, they only wanted his body. 

Charles had been crying some time already before he even realised, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing becoming even more strained. He curled onto his side, facing away from Max and Daniel, and let it all out. He wasn’t sure how long he cried, but by the time a light came on and gentle hands grasped his shoulders, his throat was rough and his eyes tired. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Daniel said softly. The Aussie was now knelt at the side of the bed, gently brushing his hands over Charles’s cheeks. Max was behind Charles on the bed, and had tightly spooned himself against Charles’s back.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Charles’s neck. Charles tried to wiggle out of Max’s hold, but Max only held him more tightly. Daniel, still facing Charles, gently grasped his forearms.

“Breathe Charles, slowly.” he said softly. “You need to calm down, it will make you feel better.” he added. Charles whimpered and tried to wiggle away from both men, not wanting to be touched. He somehow succeeded at pushing them away, one of the two letting out a groan as Charles’s elbow hit them somewhere. He almost fled to the other side of the room, pressing close to the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. His breathing was only getting worse and worse, and the edges of his sight started to blacken.

“Charles, you’re scaring me.” Max whispered, inching a little closer. Charles sobbed and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. 

“G-go away…” Charles hiccuped, coughing harshly. Daniel stepped closer, kneeling down opposite him and gently taking Charles’s face between his hands.

“Easy darling.” he whispered softly. Charles weakly tried to swat his hands away but didn’t succeed. Max knelt down now too, taking one of Charles’s hands.

“Breathe in through your nose, hold it the best you can, and then breathe out through your mouth.” he said softly. “It always works for me.” he added more quietly. Charles tried his best to follow the Dutchman’s instructions, just wanting to feel better. Eventually, his breathing slowed, leaving Charles feeling drained and heavy. 

Daniel got up briefly to get a soft, thin blanket to wrap around Charles, before Dan and Max sat down on either side of the Monégasque. It was Max who reached out first, taking one of Charles’s hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. Charles sniffled, closing his eyes and tightening his hold around Max’s hand. 

“I-I… I can’t do this.” he whispered. “I don’t just want sex… I… I want _love_ ” he hiccuped. “And I really like you both, but it’s clear you don’t need me, or want me like that.” he added. Daniel took his free hand now, curling closer.

“Charles, look at me.” he urged softly. “Max and I… we both really care about you.” he said softly, Max fervently nodding his head in agreement. Charles frowned.

“You only asked me over for sex.” Charles whispered brokenly. Max’s eyes widened. 

“That wasn’t our intention. We just wanted to hang out with you.” he muttered. Charles frowned and shook his head.

“N-no… no. You already have each other, you don’t-” he whispered desperately. Max leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Charles’s lips.

“We love you. Both of us do.” he whispered when he pulled away. Charles stared at him with wide eyes, before turning to Daniel. The Aussie smiled and leaned in to gently press a kiss to his lips as well.

“We really do love you.” he confirmed. Charles swallowed thickly. 

“This can’t be real…” he whispered. Max snuggled closer.

“It is real. Please believe us.” he said softly. Charles sniffled but then buried his face in Max’s soft hair, pulling Daniel close to him as well.

“I love you both as well.” he whispered ever so softly. Daniel smiled and pressed a kiss to Charles’s throat.

“Let’s go back to bed, it’s much more comfortable.” he said, standing up and pulling Charles and Max with him.

This time, as they laid down, Max and Daniel made sure to keep Charles in between them, both men snuggling into the Monégasque. Charles felt calm this time around, pressing up against Max’s chest as Daniel curled around his back.

“I love you. I won’t ever doubt you too.” he whispered. Before falling asleep to the two ‘I love yous’ he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
